Stuck on Repeat
by 3K7
Summary: Rose was stuck in a parallel universe, but was fairing pretty well, until she dies. But she is shocked when she wakes up in Henrik's basement, plus in the year 2005 in her 19 year old body. Does she have a chance with the Doctor again when she finds her life stuck on repeat, can she change things this time? And how is she back and what does it mean?


**I DON'T OWN DOCTOR WHO if I did season 2 would have a different end and the ninth doctor would have had more screen time. also I'm sorry if this is really similar to the original it's her first adventure and I assumed she would have to act similar to fit in to not draw too much attention to herself. I will have more freedom in the next episode.**

**Episode one ROSE**

Rose had always been jeopardy friendly but this universe thought she never existed so it constantly tried to get rid of her, mainly at her job, but she continued to do what she came to love. She worked for her Dad at Torchwood with the Doctor, or rather his human duplicate, chasing aliens, but now they also had a daughter to take care of. While they were at work Jackie would take care of Susan and Tony. What she didn't know was this was the last time she'd see any of them.

"Bye Mum," she kissed her cheek as she handed Susan over. Rose grabbed the Doctor's hand as they walked to work.

-BAD WOLF-

Cybermen, they were doing everything they could to stop them, but she wasn't sure it would be enough this time. They were taking a small group into the cybermen HQ to take out their emotional inhibitors. The Doctor wasn't there physically but he was on their coms, watching a computer, running strategy because he still didn't like guns. She knew her mum and Susan and Tony were safe in the emergency bunker, and could stay down there for years, but how long would they need to stay down there if they failed?

"Listen, you need to split up at the next hall. Two need to distract them while the third has to find the relay device," the Doctor's voice brought her thoughts back to reality. Maddox went left with the code silently while Rose and Jake went right yelling and stomping to draw them away.

"Go right!"They obeyed and found a staircase and began their descent."They're coming from both the floors above and below you. I am so sorry, I can't help you anymore. Use your brilliant brain Rose Tyler."

Stuck between the two levels the cybermen neared them, chanting, "Delete. Delete. Delete."

"Wait, before you delete or upgrade us I have a question for the purpose of the cybermen is to preserve the brain by removing emotions to eradicate suffering correct?" Over the years spent with the Doctor she had picked up some of his gob and logic.

"Yes," the one directly in front of them answered.

"Rose, keep going but they've found me," she heard the Doctor whisper.

"Then what drives you? Why do you convert people? If you truly had no emotion you wouldn't care about surviving, you wouldn't have desire, fear, even if you didn't care for the rest of humanity and try to convert them, not caring is an emotion. All you do is because of emotions remaining in your brain. So what is the point of you if you still feel? Emotion isn't physical, sometimes it is sure, but mostly it's mental. SO to save your brain you have to damage it, isn't that slightly contradictory? So you have failed even if you succeed." She heard a faint 'Delete' chanting in her ear piece. "So in a way you have only subjected yourself to the worst pain of all," she continued resisting letting a tear brim.

"Rose," the Doctor said,"tell Susan how much I love her and all our adventures."

"The only thing you've achieved," she continued her futile speech to the cybermen,"is loosing your care for time and time is the most precious thing in the universe and Doctor," she said answering him now,"I wouldn't have missed it for anything," she finished her tears in her eyes but not escaping. She lifted her gun prepared to defend herself for as long as she could, 'cause she knew that was what he'd want.

"Rose Tyler,-" he never finished, just like every other goodbye and the line went dead. A single tear rolled down her cheek.

"Delete. Delete. Delete." They began again. The one in front lifted it's hand and electrocuted her and she fell to her knees. Her only comforting thought as she died was the sight of the cybermen regaining their conscience and going mad.

-BAD WOLF-

Rose suddenly woke, confused. Wasn't she dead? Was she in some kind of afterlife? She looked around but it was to dark to see. She found a switch and a door slammed behind her. The scene in front of her was entirely too familiar. She was in a warehouse storage full of shop dummies. To be specific it was Henrik's basemen. The dummies began to move, again, at her as she retreated to the same wall. She'd heard of religions where you relive important moments in your life to see if you would change anything. Is that what this is?

_No, my wolf, that is not the case. _Hummed a soft sweet voice in her head.

"Great, now not only am I hallucinating, I'm also schizophrenic," she mumbled under her breath. The dummies raised their arms and again she tried to flatten herself against the wall, turning her head to the side, braced for impact, when she felt a familiar hand grasp hers. She looked up in shock to check to make sure she wasn't dreaming. There he was short cropped, dark hair big ears and blue eyes.

She heard his northern accent she loved as he said the one word that started it all, "Run."

Before she could respond respond he dragged her around the corner. Running for their lives again, just like old times, literally. She smiled as they ran into the lift. But immediately changed to worry as the arm got through and tried to strangle the Doctor, as he tried to pull it off. How much could change? What was going on? Was Susan okay? and what about Tony and her mum? They're safe, they've got to be. Maybe this time around she can save more people. Or change things for the better. Maybe she can get the Doctor to like her a little sooner than with his last minute as this regeneration.

"Are those students? Is this some sort of student thing?" she asked. He had liked how clever she was.

"No, why would they be students?"

"Because to get a group of this size to dress up and muck about they've got to be students."

"Well don, but nope, not students."

"But this is plastic?" she said as they got off the lift.

"Yup, mind your eyes," he pulled out the sonic screwdriver, and she listened to the familiar noise as the buttons sparked,"there's a device on the roof relaying the signal to the plastic."

"What about the electrician?" she already knew but she had to seem knew to this. Plus he liked how compassionate she was to others.

"He's dead," was he always this blunt and tactless. Rude and not ginger, she had to try ardently not to smile at the memory.

"Okay, this isn't funny!" Concern for others, normal human reaction. Trying to act clueless was ending up tougher than she thought it'd be. "What's going on?"

"As I said, relay on the roof, sending neural signals to the plastic dummies controlling them. I'm gunna go up there and blow them up with this," he held up the bomb, "and I may well die in the process but no, you go home to your beans on toast. Don't worry about me, go." He pushed her out and shut it behind him, before he opened it again. "By the way, I'm the Doctor, what's your name?"

"Rose, do you always carry a bomb in your pocket?" He smiled wider.

"Good to meet you Rose, now, run for your life," he said wiggling the bomb in his hand. She stood there for a second before turning and running back to her old flat. As she walked in she found her mum gossiping away on the phone.

"There you are! Where were you? It's on the news! You could have died! I was worried sick!"

"Hey Mum, where's Su-"this conversation was so similar to her daily one with her mum in the alternate universe she nearly said, 'where's Susan?' Instead she hastly corrected herself,"Mickey?"

"I dunno?" Jackie continued to ramble on the phone. Rose called Mickey. She wasn't going to string him along again. After all she is married... er...was married? Will be? Tenses are really confusing when time traveling.

"Mickey?"

"Rose?! Rose are you alright?!"

"Mickey, I'm fine really, I am. Hey how about we go for some chips yeah?"

"Sounds good, I'll come get you."

"Alright, see you in a bit."

-BAD WOLF-

"What happened Rose?"

"Nothing, I just needed to talk to you. I've been thinking about this for a while and I think we should break-up."

"What? But Rose we're good, right? We're nice."

"Yeah, Micke we were, you were absolutely fantastic but I've actually been thinking about travelling. And I just don't think a long distance relationship will work. I'm sorry, but I've got nothing to look forward to and now with my job kaput it gives me just the opening I need." She mostly told the truth. Mickey looked upset but more confused."Tell you what how about we have pizza tomorrow, one last meal." She had a feeling, she needed to go to the restaurant tomorrow to see the Doctor again.

"Alright, yeah, sounds good," They finished their meal as if nothing had happened, as best mates. They left and as soon as Rose got home she collapsed on her bed.

-BAD WOLF-

She woke up the next morning to the beeping of her alarm. She slammed her hand on it and rolled over to see her husband only to find he wasn't there. He was probably with Susan. She sat up slowly and took everything in. This wasn't right this was her old room.

Then she heard her mum's voice,"No point getting up, sweetheart. No job to go to." Her memories flooded back of yesterday. She flopped back down on her pillow. She got up and dressed for the day while her mother mad teain the kitchen, talking about jobs. Rose played with an apple as she waited, the Doctor loved apples.

"There's Finch's, you could try there. They've always got jobs."

"Mum," now to warn mum. Maybe she won't slap the Doctor this time if she was expecting it a little,"I actually have been thinking abuot traveling instead."

"Travelling? What on earth would you do that for?"

"To see the world what's out there, I'm tired of being a shop girl. With my job finished I can leave," she stood up and left to pack a bag,"there's so much of the world I haven't seen and it's beautiful. I want to see it."

"Alright, well don't forget to phone or your passport."

"I won't Mum," she heard the cat flap and smiled. She picked up the screws and thought 'screwdriver.' She watched it flap open and closed again. She poked it before opening it to see the Doctor's bewildered face. Both immediatley stood up as Rose opened the door.

"You? What are you doing here?"

"I live here."

"Well, what to you do that for?" Always so thick, Doctor.

"Cuz I do. I'm only here 'cuz someone blew up my job." Again, really twice in one day, and she really wasn't sure what had happened in the parallel universe.

"Must be on the wrong signal. You're not plastic are you?" He knocked on her head,"Nope, Bonehead, bye then." He turned to leave, but she grabbed his lapels and pulled him inside her flat.

"You, inside, right now." She demanded.

"Who is it?" called her mum.

"A man, It's about last night, give us 10 mins."

"She deserves compensation," still on that. Is it always about the money? Well, this was her mum, Jackie Tyler.

"We're talking millions," the Doctor snidely remarked.

"I'm in my dressing gown," Rose had to cover her mouth to keep from bursting out into laughter. Her mum had _flirted _with the Doctor. How had she missed this?!

"Yes, you are," completely oblivious. The usual, thick Doctor.

"There's a strange man in my bedroom," as much as Rose wanted to know the outcome she took pity on the Doctor.

"Nope," she said and pulled the Doctor into her living room. "Don't mind the mess, do you want a coffee?" She couldn't remember how he liked his coffee. His next regeneration had always preferred tea. Maybe she could have a slightly normal morning, coffee with her husband, well, even if he wasn't her husband yet.

"Thanks, just milk," he said. He started blatantly ignoring her looking through stuff in her living room. But that was probably for the best, because she started rambling on how this repeat was possible.

"What's this? Have you got a cat?"He leaned over the couch.

"No," it grabbed him by his neck trying to choke him,"why?" She came and put the coffees on the table. When she turned around and saw the hand she began tugging it off. It then turned and grabbed her face. The Doctor hurried to help her pull it off. As they fell on the coffee table, they heard the hairdryer come on, great timing Jackie. he pulled out the sonic and got rid of the signal.

"It's alright I stopped the signal. See, 'armless'." She grabbed the arm from him.

"Ya think?" She hit his arm with it and was pleased to see the DoYector in pain, as he rubbed his arm where she hit.

"ow," he muttered softly. Soon enough they were running down the stairs, always running.

"Hold on a minute! You can't just go swannin' off."

"Yes I can. Here I am. This is me, swannin' off, see ya!"

"That arm tried to kill me! You have to tell me what's going on."

"No I don't."

"I don't even know your name," actually she did know his true name. He told it to her as soon as they were married, but he doesn't know that and if she told him he would be very suspicious.

"Yes you do, I'm the Doctor."

"No, but who are you?"

"I told you, the Doctor."

"Yeah, but Doctor what?" he seemed to be enjoying this game.

"Just the Doctor."

"The Doctor?" She loved the sound of his name in her mouth, it just seemed to fit.

"Hello," he waved. Remembering their long running joke she love, she continued.

"Is that supposed to sound impressive?" she smirked.

"Sort of," oh she had missed this.

"Come on, tell me, I've seen enough," a lot more than enough but he can't know that. "So why do those plastic things keep coming after me?"

"Oh so suddenly the whole world revolves around you? You were just an accident, got in the way, that's all."

"You'd be surprised," she mumbled under her breath.

"What?"

"So what you're saying is the whole world revolves around you?"

"Sort of, yeah."

"You're full of it, you are."

"Sort of, yeah."

"Okay so why did they trap me in the basement? I would've left when I couldn't find Wilson and nothing would have changed."

"Good point, bait for me, I suppose."

"Then why did they all try to kill me? Not a threat, they actually tried to kill and dead meat isn't good bait."

"Another good point, you're rather good at this Rose Tyler."

"Thanks, so why don't you start from the beginning?" He explained as they continued walking. "So like thought control, yeah?"

"Exactly, you're very quick to catch on."

"So why shop window dummies? Who's controlling them?"

"Long story, they wanna overthrow the human race and destroy you. Do you believe me?"

"No," she believed him but she was still in shock of being here, so no she didn't believe he was real.

"But you're still listening," she stopped as she saw the Tardis as he kept walking. She remembered her question from last time and something nudging her mind like she needed to ask it again. "Really though, Doctor, tell me. Who are you?" he stopped and turned, his lips twitching into a half smile before answering.

"Ya know like we were saying, about the earth revolving?" He walked back to her continuing. "It's like when you're a kid, the first time they tell you the earth is turning and you just can't quite believe it 'cuz everything looks like it's standing still. I can feel it," he took her hand in his. "the turn of the earth. The ground beneath our feet spinning at a thousand miles an hour and the whole planet hurtling around the sun and sixty-seven thousand miles an hour and I can feel it. We're falling through space you and me clinging to the skin of this tiny little world and if we let go..." he let go of her hand,"that's who I am. Now forget me Rose Tyler."She wanted to say that she could feel it too because she could and it was new and welcomed and strange but realized that was the best answer he had given anyone as to who he was and held on to that moment. "Go home," and all she could think was 'never.' She would never forget him or go back to the other universe or forget that life.

"Never," she whispered it as he walked into the Tardis. She watched it as it disappeared, listening to the engines as it hummed her tune. the tune she had heard for years in her head after staring into the heart of the Tardis, and had used as a lullaby for Susan, the tune she called Bad Wolf.

-BAD WOLF-

Later she met Mickey, or rather plastic Mickey, it was really obvious why hadn't she noticed it last time, at the pizza place.

"So," plastic Mickey asked, "you said you were going traveling, where?" She couldn't very well say all of time and space, luckily she had heard of a few places on earth that were cool while working for Torchwood.

"Oh, I don't know," the Doctor had heard and was curious himself and waited, "Maybe I'll go to Paris to see the Eiffel tower, or Rome and the Colosseum, or I hear their's this place in Ireland where once a year the stars line up just right to create almost a path called Heaven's Trail."

"And what about the Doctor?" The Doctor took this as his queue. He grabbed a champagne bottle and started forward.

"How do you know about the Doctor, I haven't told anyone?" she asked.

"You can trust me, sweetheart, babe, sugar, babe, sugar, sweetheart. So tell me about the Doctor and his plans and I can help you 'cuz that's what I really want to do, babe, sugar, babe, sweetheart, sugar, babe."

"You okay? you look a little different."

"Your champagne." There he is, she had to try not to jump up and hug him.

"It's not ours. Now tell me where's the Doctor," he gripped her hand and stared at her angry. His grip hurt he was holding so hard and his hand was plastic.

"Mickey, why is your hand squeaking and it's cold and hard?" Just keep stalling, avoid the question. "Almost like..."

"Champagne?"

"plastic." She smirked. Mickey was confused for a moment before looking up.

"We didn't...ah... gotcha."

"Don't mind me just toasting the happy couple, on the house!" he opened the bottle, propelling the cork into Mickey's head, before he spit it out. Rose immediatley stood as he smashed the table and the Doctor wrestled his head off Rose hit the fire alarm.

"Everyone out, get out, get out, get out," as the Doctor and she ran out the back entrance Plastic Mickey followed slowly. The Doctor began sonicing the door shut behind them.

"What're you doing? We're trapped," it was hard playing dumb blonde when you really weren't even close.

"Locking it."

"With what?" Sonic Screwdriver, she had missed that thing in the other universe, it could'v came in very handy several times.

"Sonic Screwdriver, tell ya what let's go in here." he unlocked the Tardis and went in. She needed to act like she didn't love the thing. Didn't know it, Didn't trust it. 'Sorry old girl,' she thought.

"It's wood, it's getting through metal, wood won't stop it," she said before running inside.

"The assembled horde of Genghis Khan couldn't get through those doors, and believe me they've tried. Now shut up a minute." She took in the old girl listening to her hum her tune. "You see the arm's too simple the head is perfect so I can trace the signal back to the original source. Right so where do you wanna star?"

"It's alien?"

"Yup."

"Are you an alien?"

"Yes... is that alright?"

"yeah."

"Not gunna mention the size?" he asked after a moment.

"No need to reconfirm the obvious , it's bigger on the inside. Now if you could explain how?" he chuckled.

"Right you are Rose Tyler and that's a secret. It's called a Tardis. T-A-R-D-I-S. Stands for Time and Relative Dimensions in Space."

"Guess that makes sense why it would be called that."

"How?" he asked suspiciously.

"Well... there are different dimensions, right? Like the first Dimension would be a line, the second might be a drawing, the third is like an object, yeah? And Relative as in a relative term. So like the Relative Dimensions of the Space or I guess the Dimensions in relation to the given space taken up," she explained what she could know by what this body had seen. She had actually only just made that connection herself of the double meaning, "I think you just gave away the secret," she giggle at his expression,"but why time?"

The Doctor was shocked no one had made that connection before by themselves and certainly not that quickly.

"Doctor?"

"Hm?" coming out of his daze.

"The head is melting," he turned around to see she was right.

"No, no, no, no, no, come on, come on!" he stormed out the doors, "I lost the signal I was so close!"

"We've moved. Does it fly?"

"Disappears there, reappears here, I might explain it to you later." Well that was different,"But now-!"

"If you're an alien how come you sound like you're from the north?"

"Lots of planets have a north. gunna witter on all night?"

"Why's your spaceship a police box from the 50's?"

"It's a disguise. Like it?" He smiled as he patted the Tardis.

"Love it, actually," she smiled,"so this living plastic, what's it got against us?"

"Nothing, it loves you. You got such a good planet. Lots of smoke and oil. Plenty of toxins and dioxins in the air. Perfect, just what the nestene consciousness needs. It's food stock was destroyed in the war, all it's protein planets rotted, so earth... dinner."

"Any way of stopping it?"

"Anti plastic," he smiled like he was the most clever man on earth pulling out a blue vial form his pocket.

"anti plastic?"

"anti plastic."

"So first a bomb in your pocket no anti plastic. What else you got in there?" His smile widened.

"multidimensional pockets," he explained.

"Right of course."

"But first I have to find it. How can you hide something that bin in a city this small?"

"Hold on, hide what?"

"The transmitter."

"Like a giant metal disk or wheel?"

"Right, slap Bang in the middle of London, must be invisible!" She looked past him at the eye. He turned, "What?" She nodded to it, "What?" He turned again. Oh, he can be so thick sometimes, can't he.

"What? What?! oh..." his face broke into a grin."Fantastic!" he reached for their hand as they ran. Always running, hand in hand. "Think of it plastic all over the world, every artificial thing waiting to come alive. The shop window dummies, the phones, the wires, the cables..."

"The breast implants," he looked at her a little strangely.

"Still, we found the transmitter the consciousness must be somewhere underneath," he voiced as Rose ran to find the entrance.

"What about down here?"

"Looks good to me," he opened it to the red lit steam. She followed him down the ladder and through the door to see the vat that was the consciousness.

"The nestene consciousness, that's it inside the vat, a living plastic creature."

"Well then let's go meet my first official alien." She followed him to the first landing.

"I seek audience with the Nestene Consciousness under peaceful contract according to convention 15 of the Shadow Proclamation."

_You have permission, _it granted. Well, that's new. Last time she couldn't understand a word it had blubbered.

"Thank you. If I might have permission to approach?"

_You may._

"Thank you." The Doctor continued to near the Consciousness as Rose casually strode towards a cowering Mickey.

"Mickey, it's alright. Everything's gunna be fine."

"That thing down there, the liquid, it can talk Rose!"

"I know Mickey now Hush, alright?"

"Am I addressing the consciousness?"

_I am the consciousness._

"Thank you. If I might observe you infiltrated this planet by means of warped, shunt technology. So might I suggest with the greatest respect that you shunt off?"

_Our Constitutional Rights state..._

_"_Oh, Don't give me that. This is an invasion, plain and simple,don't talk about constitutional rights."

_LEAVE US BE! WE..._

_"_I AM TALKING!" The vat went silent,"This planet is just starting. These stupid little people have only just learned to walk but they are capable of so much more. I am asking you on their behalf, please just go..."

_"_Doctor!" Too late again. One mannequin seized the Doctor while the other drew the Anti plastic from the his pocket.

_Antiplastic!_

_"_That was just insurance! I wasn't going to use it!"

_Liar!_

"I was not attacking you! I'm here to help! I'm not your enemy! I swear! I'm not!"

_Monster! You lie! If you wanted to help us you could have saved us before but you are of Monster race!_

_"_What do you mean?" Suddenly the case next to them opened revealing the Tardis. "No,no,no, honestly no!"

_Is this your ship?!_

"Yes that's my ship!"

_You could have saved us! You could have saved them all!_

"That's not true! I should know! I was there! I fought in the war! It wasn't my fault! I couldn't save your world! I couldn't save any of them!"

_Under threat, initiate final phase!_

"What's it doing?" asked Mickey.

_"_The Tardis, the nestene consciousness has recognized the superior technology! It's terrified! It's going into the final phase! It's starting the invasion! Just get out Rose! Just leg it now!" She ran but not to the stairs to the ax. As she ran she listened to it hiss _Time Lord_. She grabbed it and hefted it above her head.

"Lost my husband, lost my daughter, and lost my family," She whispered under her breath. "But I still have the under 7's gymnastics Bronze. And I'm never losing anything else," she said slightly louder as she swung with much more precision. She hit the one holding the Doctor just to loosen his group so the Doctor could throw him over his head and kicked the second and the Antiplastic into the vat.

"Rose!" as she swung back the Doctor caught her around the waist,"now we're in trouble." She followed the Doctor but as she ran she heard the screams of the consciousness. Screams of pure agony, she felt guilty she had caused anything that much pain. And pity it was only hungry, starving, and terrified after a war.

Mickey quickly stumbled out of the Tardis that had landed in an alley, hiding behind an old broken, wooden, fence.

"Fat lot of good you were," she smirked.

"Nestene Consciousness?" He snapped his fingers,"Easy."

"You were useless in there. You'd be dead if it wasn't for me," was that always the case? Her saving him from the deadliest of situations? Well, if it was, she didn't mind.

"Yes I would, thank you. Right then, I'll be off! Unless, I don't know, you could come with me? This box isn't just a London Hopper ya know. It goes anywhere in the universe, free of charge."

"Don't he's an alien, he's a thing."

"He's not invited. what do ya think? You could stay here and fill your life with work and food and sleep or you could go anywhere." It took all of my energy and strength not to just jump at him. Hold him tight and say 'of course, forever.' But again that nudge, more of a shove now, was saying he has to ask twice.

"Is it always this dangerous?"

"Yeah," he knows I want to come he thinks he's winning. And I can't come up with a good excuse.

"Yeah, um, I can't, I've got...things...I need to do." Wow, great cover.

"Okay," I can see he is slightly disappointed in his eyes trying to hide it with a tight lip smile, "See ya round." They stand there for a moment just looking at each other knowing the other is lying through their teeth trying to say what they really want before he steps back into the Tardis and closes the door. As soon as the Tardis dematerializes Rose turns to Mickey.

"Mickey listen to me, I'm going to miss you I am, but I've got to go. I can't stay. One day you'll understand." Just then the Tardis rematerializes. She watches with a smile as he sticks his big eared face out the door again with a big goofy grin.

"By the way, did I mention, it also travels in time." He steps back with a knowing smile leaving the door open for her. She turns to Mickey again.

"Thanks."

"For what?" she kisses his cheek.

"Exactly," she runs into the Tardis with the biggest smile she can manage. _Good to see you again old girl. _

_And you my wolf._


End file.
